Game Credits of Emperor Kingdoms (2004)
EMPEROR KINGDOMS * This Dedicated to the In Loving Memory of: Carl Wilson Developed by The Wonderland Entertainment Company (Dallas, TX) * CEO: Garry Gouldman * Producer: Rick Goldenstein * Lead Programmer: Randy Gates * Programmers: Dan Byrd, Christopher Stevens, Stephen James-Friedman * Lead Artist: Christopher Evans * Artists: Sally Williams, Tom Bergen * Game Designer: Takashi Iizuka * Scenario Development: Hank M. Williams * Manual: Frank Graham, Rick Gross, Jane Fox * Layout: Annie Hopkins * Music Composers: Jun Senoue, Naofumi Hataya * Sound Effects (Purple Entertainment): Alan Bakers, Henry Young, Jane Moen, Neil Young * Sound Designer (Volunteers Studios): Frederick Alexander, Jane Timers, Dave Thompson * Audio Director (Roast House Company): Albert Holbrook, Tanya Yates * Audio, Sound and Music Programming (The Psychedelic Moods Waves Company): Don Lace Voice Recordings * Voice Recording Editors: Thomas Holmes (Thompson Entertainment), Rick Weiss (Nelson Associates), Gregory Landis (Walt Disney Foundations) * Voice Files Operation: Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates, Walt Disney Foundations * Voice Recording Producer: Steve Sharp * Voice Recording Director: Neil Larsen * Voice Recorded at: Streetwise Studios (Hayward, California) * Motion Capture: Knight Joy Entertainment * Motion Capture Talent: Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters, Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton, Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Stevens * Narrated by: James Williams * Featuring With the Helps from Voices Talents of: Christopher Knight, Adam Woodyatt, June Brown, John Altman, Glenn Shorrock, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Jon St. John, Steven Blum, Bill Farmer, Nick Jameson, Roger L. Jackson, Paul Eiding, Carl Pullman, Amy Adams, Christopher McDonald, Will Wright * Soldier: Dan Weiken, Andy Bears, Andrew Fox, Jack Newman, Danny Slake, Dan Birds, Donald Walker, Danny Byrd, Dan Holmes * Guards: Rupert Martin, Dan Hopkins, Neil Seymour, Mark Bers, Dan Vila, Leonard Walkers, Paul Alexander, Tom Readers, Danny Sokme * Knights: Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Jack Cochran, Eddie Robinson, Rich Neil, Thomas Cochraine, Jack Palmer, Todd Feldman, Corey Rundgren, James Sands, Jeremy Thompson, Jerome Rosenthal, Elliott Wong, Elliot Thompson * Rifles: Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine * Swordsman: Michael James, William Freeman, Chuck Davidson, Charles M. Archer, Charlie Hunters, Dave Charlies, Andy Freeman, Don Mann, Jack Stuarts, Dan Helen * Female Villagers: Jane Pans, Ann Ward, Annie Less, Annie Mann * Male Villagers: Jack Lloyd, Rick Floyd, Lloyd Williams, Floyd Alexander, Danny Hog, Andy Foxtrot Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Cutscene Creation - Ubisoft Entertainment * Intro and Outro: Cinematics Lab - EMPEROR KINGDOMS PC Team * Producer: Gaétan Richard * Associate Producer: Jean-Pierre Flayeux, Jean-Jacques Tremblay * Director: Marco Brambilla * Editor: Rob Auten * Artistic Director: Mario Galardo * Technical Director: Renaud Bergeron * Special FX: Raonull Conover, André De Angelis * Modelers: Frédéric Madore, Laurent Fortin, Robert Delacruz * Animators: Omar Morsy, Patrick Tassé, Richard Arroyo, Benoit Gagné, Andrew Ogawa, Patrick Pelletier, Bruno Rochefort, Allan Treitz, Dominic Vincent * Light and Set Artists: Patrick Cabana, Patrick Bérard, Alexandre Gagné, Ghislain Ouellet, François Pelletier * Texture Artists: Pascal Savignac, Jessica Larivé, Tram Luong * Rigging and Debug: Zacharie Dufault, Dany Asselin, Pierre-Luc Boily * Compositors: Simon Marinof, Louise McDonald, Martin Larrivée, Felix-Étienne Rocque Ingame Prerendered Cutscenes - Ubisoft Entertainment * Cinematic Studio Manager: Sophie Penziki * Assistant Director: Mathieu Breda * Lead SFX: Charles Beirnaert * Engine Capacities: Guillaume Marcel Sega of America, Inc. * President and COO: Hideaki Irie * Localization Producer: Yosuke Moriya * Director of PD Osamu Shibamiya * Senior Release Manager: Andrei Belkin * Product Manager: Noah Musler * Marketing Consultant: Lori Von Rueden * Advertising Manager: Teri Higgins * Creative Services: Arianne McCarthy * Public Relations Manager: Bret Blount * Director of QA: Deborah Kirkham * Offshore Project Manager: Shawn Dobbins Sega Europe, Ltd. * President and COO: Naoya Tsurumi * Executive Vice President: Jin Shimazaki, Mike Sherlock * Senior Producer: Matt O'Driscol * Localization Producer: Kuniyo Matsumoto * Technical Producer: Elliot Martin * Marketing Director: Matthew Woodley * Marketing Manager: Gary Knight * Product Manager: Mathew Quaeck * Translators: Giuseppe Rizzo, Brigitte Nadesan, Marta Lois González, Zuzanna Zabkova * Quality Assurance: Darius Sadeghian, David Smith, Roy Boateng, Chris Geiles * And a Very Special Thanks to all families and birth, they also die, want to extend a very special thanks to all our families, our love, and our finished! Thank you. * Special Thanks: Graham Gouldman, John Miles, The Far Cry Engine, Jude Cole, Ulli Lommel, Pinewood Studios, Dr. Ian Lane Davis * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi Produced by The Wonderland Entertainment Company (Dallas, TX) In Associate with Roy Ballard Productions (United Kingdom) An Garry Gouldman/Rick Goldenstein Productions Presented by SEGA © 2004 Sega of America, Inc.